


Corset

by lita



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of clothing has changed the life of a few people forever. This is the POV of one of them. Don't assume who the someone is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corset

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own POTC.

Corset, an insignificant but formidable piece of clothing.

Who would have thought that it could change my life indirectly forever?

Without it, Elizabeth would not have fallen off the embattlement and met that infamous pirate.

Without it, Port Royale would not have been ransacked by the pirates.

I often wonder whether Elizabeth would have been my wife if she had not fallen.

I suspect she might have still chosen that blacksmith Turner being strong-willed as she always is but I think other things might have been different.

I lost my love, my commission, my dear principles, and nearly my life because of a piece of clothing.

I must have been the laughing stock of the world now.


End file.
